


ART: Viva Las Vegas

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drunkenness, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur get drunk in Vegas</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Viva Las Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757909) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> Inspired by Viva Las Vegas by Clea2011.  
> The moment I read this I wanted to draw it - but I did not know how to do such a wonderful piece of writing justice. I've been binge drawing recently, so I thought I'd give it ago... Hope you like it.

[ ](https://imgur.com/VI0POC0)

**Author's Note:**

> The pen I used was thicker than usual but once I'd started I had to continue but I think it looks alright. Clea2011's fic is hilarious!


End file.
